movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Q-Teez
The Q-Teez are a quintet of female red pandas who auditioned for Buster Moon's singing competition in Sing. In their audition, they sang the 2014 song "Kira Kira Killer" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. The Q-Teez are red pandas who look identical to each other as they are likely sisters. They have orangish-red and white fur. They all wear the same clothing but in different colors: a shirt with a sparkly heart design, a polka-dotted hair bow, a polka dotted skirt, pants, and shoes. Each panda wears a red, yellow, pink, blue, and green version of this outfit, respectively. The Q-Teez are experts in being adorable and coordinated. They carry a pink boombox stereo around and have a love for Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's music. They only speak and understand the Japanese language, which ultimately caused problems for Buster Moon to communicate with them. Due to their inability to understand the English language, they didn't realize they weren't initially selected to be part of Buster's singing competition, and their enthusiastic and tenacious desire to participate in the competition led them to frequently come back despite being told no and Miss Crawly shooing them away. They were eventually considered to be as an act by Buster anyway, but only because few acts had left prior due to unforeseen circumstances. They are easily impressionable; in a scene in which the acts are rehearsing for their performances, the red panda cubs were dancing in a backstage room without Buster's approval beforehand. They were behind thick glass and couldn't hear Buster, so he wagged his finger in front of them in an attempt to tell them no. Instead, the Q-Teez took this as an inspiration for a new dance move, and began wagging their fingers and dancing in unison. The Q-Teez performed "Kira Kira Killer" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu in their audition. Even though they had excellent choreography and moves, they weren't selected to be part of the show. However, they didn't know the meaning of "no" and continuously appeared in the theater until Buster eventually tried to let them aboard. In a later scene, Buster stopped their music during practice and told them they could be part of the show when a few acts are no longer here. Once again realizing they only understood Japanese, he took out a Japanese language book in an attempt to tell them again in Japanese. Buster unknowingly insulted the red pandas' choreography and singing skills which offended them. This earned him a slap on the face from the green-dressed cub, and the Q-Teez quit the show. However, near the end, they later came back to watch the show, and the five of them ran up to the stage, cheering for Ash after she performed her original song "Set It All Free". They appeared in the final scene, where they attended the grand re-opening of Buster's new remodeled theater. ---- ---- *Kira Kira Killer (audition) *Ninja Re Bang Bang *Koi Koi Koi *Their name and design are likely inspired from the Japanese idol group "C-ute" . *The Q-Teez are the only participants in the competition that speak Japanese. *Their audition was the fifth of the highlighted 22. **Their initial audition featured them spelling the letters "L! U! C! K!". This caused confusion for many viewers who may have interpreted it incorrectly, confusing it with "N! U! C! K!", and a similarly spelled curse word which disappointed some parents. *In a scene in which they practiced their performance, they sang "Ninja Re Bang Bang" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. *They are the only characters to slap Buster Moon in the face. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Acts selected to be in Buster Moon's singing competition Category:Characters who auditioned in Sing Category:Minor Characters Category:Sing characters Category:Unnamed characters Category:Supporting characters